Desire
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Somebody wants Emily Prentiss. They want her husband dead, and her kids as their own.
1. Chapter 1

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He desired her.

She was Emily Prentiss.

Her ebony hair would flow around her shoulders as the wind blew, or as she walked down the street. Her pale skin was as white as snow, her dark eyes beckoning him. Her lips were a pale pink, but when she went on those team dinners, or out to a bar with JJ and Garcia, her lips were a blood red. Her body was just perfect. Every curve in the right place, her stomach, arms and legs as skinny as could be.

He watched her when she went on her runs through the park. Even once when it was raining, she ran, her hair sticking to her face and her track suit framing her body. He watched her get her mail, her going to the supermarket, and her go shopping with her close friends.

She was his drug.

But, he had a couple of obstacles.

That dammed husband. The all high and mighty Aaron Hotchner. Him with his stupid job, rotten body and cursed perfection. Oh, but he was not for her. No, no.

He refused to call her Hotchner. She was not part of Aaron. No. She would be his.

Oh, and those children. Her three children, only two she had given birth to.

Jack. He was eight. He was cute, charming, smart and funny. No wonder she fell in love with him right away.

Then there's Carly. She was four, her dark brown hair and brown eyes mirroring her mothers. She has beautiful, full cheeks, her slightly darker skin matching her father's.

And last, but definitely not least, the youngest of them all. Three year old Michelle. Her hair was just a bit lighter than her sister's, but her skin just as pale. Her tiny body making it so easy for her mother to pick her up.

There she was. She had just come home from the store, her hands full of groceries. Her skirt blew, along with her hair, as she made her way to the front door. She quickly tapped the door with her foot, her hands to full to knock. As she stood there, waiting for someone to answer, she turned and looked to the street. She looked right to the car he was sitting in. He smiled.

Just as he was about to get out and ask if he could help, the door opened to reveal the stupid Aaron Hotchner. God, how he hated him. Emily turned and smiled at her husband before quickly kissing him.

He slammed his hands against the steering wheel. Damn that Hotchner!

Emily Prentiss would be his.


	2. Eyes

Emily smiled as her husband began to take the newly bought groceries out of their bags. She sat on a stool at the counter and laid her chin in her hand. "You know, you're really cute when you do that face."

Hotch turned from the fridge and gave her a questioning glare. "What face?"

Emily smiled wider and giggled slightly as she tilted her head. "Your serious face. You do it when you work, when you exercise, when you work on the garage wall with Morgan. When we have sex…"

Hotch immediately stepped forward and pointed a banana at her. "I do not have my serious face on during our love making-"

"Love making? What are you, a girl"

He shook his head and lightly tapped the banana on her head before going back to the fridge. "I was thinking, since Carly wants her birthday at that play place at the new McDonalds, we could take Michelle and her there tonight to see how they really like it. Jack wants a sleepover with his friends Seth anyway, and so I guess we could have a little alone time. You know, candlelight dinner, massages and…" He turned to finish his sentence, but realized Emily was no longer sitting at the counter. "Emily?"

"In the living room!"

Hotch walked briskly through the hall and into the living room, smiling as he leaned against the entryway. Emily sat on the floor in the middle of the carpet, her three year old daughter sitting in her lap. Emily looked up and smiled at her husband. "Come over here."

Hotch smiled as he sat down in front of his wife and daughter. He smirked at his daughter, before glancing at Emily, who was holding her daughter's hands. She kissed the back of her daughter's head before smiling at her husband. "Say hi to daddy, Mitchie."

Michelle looked up at her father and smiled, showing her six teeth. "Hi dada!"

Both Hotch and Emily smiled as Hotch began to play with his daughter. He pulled her over into his lap, while Emily looked around the room. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and a shiver run down her spine.

Hotch looked up from his giggling daughter and to Emily. Her eyes were roaming the room, her lips in a thin line. "Emily?"

She quickly turned to him and gave a smile. "Yeah?"

"You ok?"

Emily nodded, watching her husband resume playing with their daughter. She took another look around the room. She had the slightest feeling… someone was watching her.


	3. Ma'am

Emily lifted Michelle higher on her hip as they walked through the park. It was one of the nicest days that spring, so she had dresses tiny Michelle in a yellow sundress, and herself in jeans and a tank top. Her hair was it's natural wavy self, high up in a ponytail, which swayed as she walked on the paved path.

She smiled as Michelle wrapped her arms around her neck, snuggling closer to her mother. Her long hair was curled at the tips, just by her shoulders. Emily kissed her head and smiled as she giggled, before setting her down in one of the baby swings. Her tiny legs stock out of the leg holes and she held on as Emily began pushing her.

Emily immediately stood straight and stopped pushing the swing, letting her laughing daughter swing by herself in the air. She looked around her. Nothing.

She set a hand on her hip as she wiped her hand over her forehead. She had the same feeling she did yesterday. Someone was watching her. Emily squinted her eyes as the sun shined down, blocking her vision. She didn't see anyone….

Emily immediately yelped as she caught the running child that had smashed into her. She looked down to see a giggling Carly smiling up at her. Emily shook her head and smiled as she lifted Carly onto her hip and quickly pushed Michelle's swing again. She turned to see Carly's friend Lily Jeffries standing next to her mother, MaryAnn.

"Hey, thanks for watching Carly all day."

MaryAnn shook her head and smiled as Carly waved down to Lily. "The least I could do." They began walking off before MaryAnn waved to Emily. "Bye, have a nice day."

"You too!"

Emily put Carly down and let her on the 'big girl' swing next to Michelle's 'baby' one. She began pushing them both before looking around her again. She didn't see anyone looking their way. There were joggers, children on the playground, and teenagers sitting by the lake. No one watching her.

She mentally shook herself as she picked Michelle up out of the swing and set her on her hip. "Come on Carly, time to go home."

Carly jumped off the swing, her dress flying as she did. Emily laughed as Carly grasped her hand and they made their way down the path. She suddenly stopped when someone stood in front of her, their eyes shaded by their sunglasses. He smiled slightly, his teeth shining in front of her. Emily hugged Michelle closer to her and held Carly's hand tighter when the man didn't move. "Um, excuse me?"

He shook his head, his hands grasping his newspaper tighter. "Sorry ma'am." He nodded before moving slightly out of her way. Emily watched him before quickly continuing down the path. Carly turned her head around before looking up at her mother, her feet moving quickly. "Mommy that man is coming back to us."

Emily spun her head around to see the man walking slowly behind them. When they made it to the parking lot, Emily quickly opened the back door of the car and buckled both girls into their car seats. "Mommy?"

She shook her head while finishing Michelle's buckle. "What is it, honey?"

"The man is looking at us. He is behind you."

Emily didn't look but shut the door quickly. She made her way to the driver's side and looked up. The man was sitting on a car's hood. He was smiling at her, the sun shining off his bald head. Emily opened her door and slammed it as she sat in her seat. She didn't mind getting her seat belt on, as she started the car.

"Mama?"

"I know, Carly. I know. He's looking at us." She turned her head as she began backing up the car.

Carly shook her head as the car began towards the exit of the parking lot. "No, he is coming."

Emily stepped on the brake, before looking out the back window. There was a car right behind them, the man waving out the window. Emily cursed slightly as she shook her head and looked out the windshield, her hands gripping the steering wheel. "Girls?"

"Uh huh?"

"Hold on."


	4. Hide and Go Seek

Hotch watched as Jack began working on his math homework, his pen staining his paper with blue ink. The twelve year old boy's forehead scrunch in confusion, before he smiled and wrote his answer down in his notebook.

He suddenly jolted as the phone rang. He put his drink down on the counter and shifted on the bar stool to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Aaron?"

His eyebrows went up as he sipped his coffee. "Emily? What's wrong, you sound panicked."

He heard her nod against the phone, and tires screech. "Aaron there's a man following the car. I have Carly and Michelle and I don't know how to get rid of him. He's mastered every fucking turn and swerve I've thrown at him."

He heard his oldest daughter in the background. "Daddy! Mama curseded!"

Emily sighed as she swerved around another corner. "I'm sorry sweetie. Aaron?"

"I'm still here."

"I don't know where to go or what to do. The guy has been tailing me since the park and I think I'm scaring the girls."

"Emily, come here and we'll call the team."

"But Aaron, I don't want him to know where we live."

"Emily, listen to me. I need you to hurry home and I'll help get the girls out of the car. We'll lock ourselves in and see if he follows you here. Ok?"

"But Aaron-"

"Emily!"

There was a sigh before the sound of screeching tires. "Ok, I'm here."

Hotch turned his head and looked out the window, putting the phone back in it's dock. He told Jack to stay in the house as he ran to the driveway, making his way to the car. Emily was already out, and getting Michelle out of her car seat. Hotch went to the other side of the car and quickly lifted Carly into his arms.

"Daddy?"

"What is it Carly?"

"The man is here again." Emily looked up past Hotch's shoulder, and Hotch turned, to see the car that had followed her coming to a stop right before the driveway. Emily slammed the car door and ran into the hosue with Michelle, with Hotch and Carly close behind.

Hotch set Carly down on the couch next to Emily and Michelle, before locking the deadbolt on the door and setting a chair under the knob. He turned back when his name was called, to see Carly hugging Jack, who was now sitting next to her. "Daddy?"

He walked to the living room and knelt down in front of his scared child. "What Carly?"

"Why is the man following mommy?"

Hotch and Emily exchanged a scared look before both looking back at Carly. Emily shook her head and tried for a smile. "Honey, the man is probably lost and has seen us around. Maybe he wanted to ask for directions."

"Then why didn't we stoppeded the car?"

Hotch took this one. "Because we don't talk to strangers. You know that."

He watched as Carly nodded, her head in the crook of Jack's neck. Hotch gave a reassuring smile to them all before grabbing the phone and looking out the window to the car in front of the house. The man had binoculars pointed at him.

"Rossi? It's Hotch…"


	5. Safe

Rossi and Morgan gathered the team a block away from the Hotchner house. They watched as JJ and Reid came out of one SUV while Ashley and Garcia came running out of the other. Garcia was cradling her laptop as she ran towards Morgan. "Where's my baby beauty with the babies of her own!"

Morgan caught Garcia as her heels slipped under her. "Relax baby girl, she and Hotch are locked in their house."

Ashley came up behind Garcia and shook her head. "Why are we here again?"

Rossi pointed down the street to the car parked in front of Hotch and Emily's house. "Emily had someone follow her, Carly and Michelle from the park and he's now sitting in front of the house. Hotch called and needed help."

Morgan stepped forward with Garcia in his arms. "This guy is a potential threat. He stayed on Emily's tail with every curve she threw at him. Hotch said he has binoculars, trying to see into the house."

JJ nodded and handed everyone their vests. "We need to go."

…

..

.

..

…

Emily held onto a shaking Carly and a frightened Jack, while Hotch had a crying Michelle on his hip.

Hotch looked down to his daughter as he bounced her lightly, trying to calm her down. He moved her bangs and kissed her forehead, making her look up at him. "Sweetheart it's ok."

Michelle shook her head and snuggled into her father's chest, her hand grasping his shirt. Hotch smiled slightly when she stopped crying, and wiped the leftover tears from her reddened face. He turned around and lifted the blinds for a minute, only to see the man getting out of his car. "Crap."

Emily shook her head as Jack ran into the bathroom, and she looked up at her husband. "What is it?"

"I think he's coming to the house."

Emily quickly picked up Carly and she and Hotch ran down to the basement. "Jack!"

She waited on the stairs and sighed in relief as Jack came into the stairwell. "I'm coming mommy!"

"Sweetie, lock the door and get down here. Ok?"

A minute later, they were all huddled in the middle of the basement floor, their bodies shivering from the non-insulated air.

"Aaron?"

Hotch looked at his wife's sad eyes as he held onto their youngest. "What?"

"We're going to be ok."

He nodded slowly, letting his kids know too. "We'll be alright."

Not a second later, the front door was broken in. The man smiled as he slowly entered the house. "Oh Emily. Come out, come out wherever you are."


	6. Evans

Emily looked up at the ceiling as the slow footsteps were heard above them. She tried to soothe her eldest daughter, as she began shaking in her arms. "Shh, Carly it'll be ok."

Carly shook her head as she snuggled into her mother's strong arms. "I can hear him mommy."

Emily kissed Carly's head, and looks at her husband, who was getting up off the floor. "Aaron what are you doing?"

Hotch gave a reassuring smile, but began making his way to the stairs.

Emily's wide eyes were filled with worry as her husband kept taking slow steps toward the stairs, and her two other children crowded around her. She couldn't be loud, she knew that, so she whispered. "Aaron Hotchner you get back here, this instant!"

Hotch continued up the stairs, ignoring his wife's pleas from below him. He took his backup glock from his ankle, that he always kept on him, and slowly opened the door a crack. He saw the man, a knife in hand, passing the basement door ever so slowly. Hotch stepped outside into the kitchen, only to see the man had disappeared.

Hotch's eyebrows went up as he steadied his hands, making his way around the corner, and into the living room. He heard a creak behind him and turned, only to be knocked out.

…

..

.

..

…

Emily kissed each of her kids on their foreheads when she heard footsteps coming back down the stairs. "Don't worry, daddy's coming back. Just be quiet for me, ok?"

She looked up when she heard the footsteps stop, immediately shoving her kids behind us.

There he was. A knife in his hand, his glasses hanging off his nose as he smiled down at her and her kids.

"Please… please just leave me alone."

He shook his head. "Oh no, Emily. No, no. I love you, and I know you love me too."

Emily shook her head as she stood on wobbly legs, feeling her children huddle in a small group behind her. "Please, I'll do whatever you want. Please just leave my kids alone."

He stepped forward, right into Emily's face. He let the knife trail down her throat, causing her watering eyes to glare at him. He moved his face right in front of hers, his breath smelling of alcohol. "Tell me Emily Prentiss, would you like to come home with me?"

Emily stared at the man, trying not to wince at the cold of the blade. "First, I am not a Prentiss anymore. I'm a Hotchner, and I plan on staying one."

The man shook his head, his eyes filled with anger. "No, you are a Prentiss. I will NEVER call you Hotchner. But soon, soon Emily, you'll be an Evans."

"Evans?"

"My last name, sweetheart."

Emily shook her head, feeling her tears spilling over, and her kids gripping the backs of her legs. "I would never, ever in any of my lives, even think of becoming an Evans. And you wanna know why? I was meant to be a Hotchner, and you are so not my type."

He grabbed Emily's neck, causing her to gasp and stumble backwards, making the kids fall backwards onto the floor. Emily clawed at his hands, but having no avail, stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you want to become my wife? Don't you want to have even more kids with me? I thought you'd want to come and live with me. You could become Mrs. Johnny Evans."

Emily nodded, trying to get at least the tiniest bits of air. "Yes… please, let go."

Johnny let go of her neck and heard her take a large intake of breath, and he quickly grabbed her from falling to the floor. "Do you not want all of that?"

Emily shook her head, grasping his upper arms. "I want that, I do. I'm sorry. I only said those things because I thought Aaron might be listening in on us."

She felt a tug on her pants and she looked down, seeing her kids looking up at her. "Mommy? Where's daddy?"

Johnny let go of Emily, only to kneel down in front of the kids. "I'm right here."

Emily wiped away her tears as her kids looked up to her. She shook her head and pressed a finger to her lips, signaling them to not answer to him.

Johnny stood back up, kissing Emily's cheek softly. "Everyone into the car!"


	7. Car

Emily shook her head, grabbing Johnny's arms so he wouldn't leave. "No, please. Don't make them come with us."

Johnny turned, pressing a forceful smile to his face. "Emily, you're so confusing my dear. I thought you wanted to come and start our lives together."

"Oh, no I do. I really do but… maybe we can leave them here with their father so we can start over."

Johnny shook his head, grabbing Emily by her shoulders. "Oh Emily, they're part of your life, so they will be part of mine. That will not change. Ok?"

Emily stared at the man in front of her, begging herself not to cry and potentially kill herself and her children. "Ok, just… they're shy, and they might not talk much. Don't read into it. And, if they look afraid, they're just missing their daddy. Ok?"

Johnny looked at her oddly before nodding his head. "Ok. Now lets go."

When they made it out to his car, Emily had Michelle on her hip, and Jack and Carly at both of her sides. She looked up to see the team heading their way, flack vests on, their guns drawn. "Johnny-"

"Get in."

…

..

.

..

…

Dave looked down the street to the Hotchner household, to see Emily and the kids following a man out of the garage. They were walking quickly to a car, getting the kids in the backseat.

"Guys that's-"

"Move! NOW!"

…

..

.

..

…

Emily buckled her kids into the backseat, kissing each one on their forehead. "Johnny, can I sit in the back with them?"

"No, you sit up here with me."

"But-"

"Get in the front."


	8. Chapter 8

Emily stared out the window as they drove, Johnny's right hand rubbing the top part of her thigh. She winced at his touch, but when he gave her a smile, she nervously returned it. He told her it was only a short ride, but they'd been on the road for about an hour.

"Johnny, where are we going?"

"Home."

She looked from him to the kids in the back, seeing their scared faces looking out their windows. "Are you guys ok back there?"

Jack nodded for all of them, keeping his sisters plastered to his sides. "Yes mommy."

Emily nodded before turning back to look out the windshield. They made their way through a wooded path, before ending up at a huge cabin, next to a rippling lake. "Is this it?"

Johnny nodded, turning off the car. "Out."

Emily quickly jumped out of the car, getting the kids out of their seats. They were all huddled in front of her as Johnny slammed his car door and he ran up to the front porch. "Get up here everyone!" He yelled to them with a wide smile on his face. "I wanna show you all around now! It's a perfect place to live."

When they were inside, Johnny grabbed Carly's hand.

She looked up to her mother, who shook her head and quietly shushed her, making her go along with it. "Carly, come with me and I'll show you your bedroom. It's right next to me and your mommy's."

Carly nodded slowly, taking off with the man who had called her 'baby' in the car. Emily lifted Michelle into her hip, and took Jack's hand, and moved throughout the house. "Ok, so," they walked down a long hallway before making it to another room. "Jack I think you're gonna sleep in here."

"But mama you could get hurt."

Emily smiled down at her son with wet eyes and kissed his head. "I'll be fine sweetie. I need you to listen to the man when he tells you to do something, that way no one will get hurt. Ok?"

Jack nodded, kissing his mothers cheek before sitting quietly on his bed.

"I'll have a plan, baby. I promise."


	9. The Cabin

Jack walked around his small room, looking from one wooden wall to the next. There were a couple of drawings taped to the walls, black and white. They looked as if they popped out, trying to bring life to the room.

One was of a flower. The petals were plain , while the stem and grass around it were shaded.

The next was of a baby in a crib, a small blanket over its legs. The baby was sleeping, the railing of the crib towering above it. The baby's hands were fisted and above his little body, almost as if he were having the spookiest of nightmares and could not wake up.

And the last was of a woman. Her hair was darkly shaded and her eyes were just a tad lighter. She was tall and her grown out bangs hid behind her ear, her wavy hair just past her shoulders. Her skirt and jacket were white while her shirt was shaded, and her purse was hanging loosely from her fingers.

Jack's eyes squinted as he moved closer to the drawing, her fingers ghosting over the large paper. "Mommy?"

…

Emily bit her lip as she held Michelle closer to her chest, her feet taking her slowly up to the second floor of the cabin. Her hands were trembling and her heart clenched as Michelle's nose hid in the crook of her neck, and those small baby like hands fisted the material of her shirt. She smoothed down her little girl's dark hair as she looked around the huge den upstairs, and let her eyes search the five doors randomly placed, and a huge window that faced the like. "Shh, it's ok baby. It's all gonna be alright."

"I'm scared!"

Emily nodded before kissing Michelle's pale forehead. "I know baby girl. But do you trust me?" Michelle nodded against her mother's neck. "Then believe me when I say it'll all be ok. I wont let anything happen to you, my love."

Michelle slowly lifted her head as she looked out to the lake, her eyes wide and innocent. "I miss daddy."

"I know." Emily watched as one of the door's opened and a smiling Johnny quickly stepped out. "I do too."

Johnny smiled wide before motioning for Emily to walk his way. Once she was right in front of him, he kissed her lips and watched as she quickly licked them after he pulled away. "Savoring the taste?"

Emily fought the urge to shiver as she quickly smiled. "Sure." Her eyes went past him and looked into the room, her breathing slowing down as she saw Carly standing near a bed. "What is this room?"

"It's the girls room. Both Carly and Michelle will stay here." He quickly stole Michelle from her mother's arms and gently cradled her against his chest, missing the quick worried glance Emily and Michelle shared. Johnny quickly walked into the room and smiled at Emily as she followed him.

Emily's eyes went wide as she looked around the pink and white room. There was a big bed against the far wall, and another just next to the door. Both were white with pink and yellow covers, the pillows black with purple butterflies. There was a small window, with blue stained glass. Emily felt her heart stop as Johnny's arm wrapped around her waist, now realizing Michelle was set down and hugging her sister's waist. Johnny's lips sat next to her ear and she felt her hairs stand on end as his spare hand came down and patted her crotch. "You ready for our bedroom tour?"

Emily bit her lip before nodding, grasping Johnny's hand and moving it away from her pelvis. Her eyes lifted and she gave a watery smile to her two little girls over by the bed on the farthest wall. "Girls, I'll be back soon ok? Can you find a game to play while mommy is gone?"

Carly nodded slowly before running up to her mother, her smaller arms wrapping around her mother's waist.

Emily immediately dropped to her knees and rubbed her daughter's back, kissing her dark hair softly before calling over to Michelle. "You gonna be ok baby?"

Michelle held her hands in front of her before nodding slowly.

Emily nodded absently before standing, letting Carly back up. She quickly kissed Johnny's cheek before whispering in his ear, missing the smile that let his yellow teeth flash. "Can we not do this here? I don't want them seeing anything."

Johnny didn't speak, only kissed Emily hard and grabbed her shoulders before leading her out of the room.


	10. The Bedroom

Emily felt herself wince when the older man grasped her hand just a little too hard as he led her across the upstairs den and to another door. She watched as he took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, before quickly pulling her inside.

Her eyes immediately widened as his hand left hers, and her heart began to pound in her head.

At least fifteen framed photos of her and the children were hanging above the headboard of the large four poster bed. There was a drawing of what was obviously her cleavage over by the window that faced the lake, and seventeen other drawings of her children hanging against the bedroom door and around the television set. "Johnny…"

"Yes my love?"

The brunette shook her head before turning the balding man. "How long have you…have you w-wanted me?"

Johnny's eyes immediately brightened. "Oh, for forever my dear. I first saw you on the news, and telling a story about how your team of FBI agents had saved a small baby from a fire." He grinned, his fingers tracing over the younger woman's cheek. "I saw the video of you carrying him out of the house, and you were just so beautiful. So brave and courageous, and I knew I had to have you."

Emily gave a small nod of the head, her eyes filling with tears as she gestured around the room. "There are pictures from years ago, Johnny."

"Of course! I needed to keep tabs, Emily."

"…Tabs?"

The older man gave a laugh. "I have never trusted that husband of yours. I've seen the way he's treated you! He despises you, Emily. You must know that!"

Emily closed her eyes as her captor took a hold of her shoulders. "What makes you think that, Johnny?"

"It's obvious!"

The brunette shook her head before looking up to the older man, a forced smile plastered to her face. "Please lower your voice, ok?"

Johnny quickly smiled. "Anything for you, love."

Emily shivered beneath the man's touch. "Just explain to me, please?"

Johnny gave a sigh before sitting the younger woman on their edge of their bed, their knees touching as he sat right beside her. "He doesn't enforce any rules on you or the children, Emily. Not good ones anyway! And when those other men, and even woman look at you, he says NOTHING!"

The younger woman flinched at the man's tone. "Johnny, that doesn't mean tha-"

"YES IT DOES! IT MEANS EVERYTHING, EMILY!"

Emily hardened her stinging eyes on the man next to her. "I asked you to please keep your voice down, Johnny. It shouldn't be that hard of a task to handle."

Johnny looked to the younger woman, a smile gracing his face before he slid his hand up the brunette's thigh. "I knew you'd be a feisty one."

Emily quickly covered Johnny's hand with her own, her head shaking before she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. "Johnny, I need to ask you something."

"Yes Em?"

"How exactly do you think we're going to live? Out here with no one around and my husband back home wondering where we are?"

Johnny immediately took his free hand and used it to slap the brunette's cheek. Hard. "I am your husband! I am your life now, Emily!"

Emily let a tear trail down her reddening cheek before her eyes made their way back up to her captor, her jaw muscles tensing. "I know that, Johnny. It was just a question."

"A question in which you had no right to ask."

The brunette slowly nodded her head, feeling the older man's hand squeeze her thigh. "I'm sorry, Johnny."

Johnny's smile was immediately put back onto his face, his lips pressing against the crying woman's lips. "It wont take that long to learn, Em. I'll try and make it super easy for you and the kids, alright?"

Emily bit her lip before looking into the man's crazy eyes, feeling his gaze move from her face down to her chest. "Ok."

The older man smiled even wider than she thought he could, and he quickly put his hands on either side of her face. His lips slowly grazed hers, his fingers skimming along the soft and reddening skin of her cheek. "I love you, Emily."

Emily felt another tear escape from the boundary of her eye as she nodded her head, letting the balding man kiss his way down her neck.


	11. My Life In Pictures

Emily's dark eyes teared as she sat up on the bed, her fingers buttoning up her blouse as quick as she could. She felt her fingers shaking with each button she grasped, her breath coming out just a little harder and faster as usual as she watched Johnny pull up his pants out of the corner of her eye. "Johnny?"

The balding man looked up from his task, his eyes going straight to the younger woman who sat on the bed. "Yes my darling?"

Emily shook her head slightly, standing slowly from the bed before feeling the older man embrace her. "I w-wanted to um, thank you."

Johnny's eyebrows flew up. "For what?" Then he smiled, his one missing tooth flashing towards her. "For saving you from the disgusting pig you called your husband, correct?"

Emily let her eyes fall shut before shaking her head again, gasping slightly when she felt Johnny's arms tighten around her waist. "For…not, um, taking my pants off."

The older man immediately brought the brunette's head to rest on his shoulder, and ignoring the way she left her arms dangling by her sides, he set a couple light kisses to her forehead. "Oh Emily, you're so welcome. It was obvious you weren't ready for me touching you like that that way." He took her chin between his fingers and slightly lifted her head, giving her a nice peck on her lips. "You just tell me when you are."

The brunette nodded, wiggling her way out of her captor's arms with a small smile on her face, as to not anger him once again. "Do you think, maybe, we could go and do something with the kids? You know, start to become a family?"

The smile on the older man's face couldn't be brighter as he nodded his head, opening the dor and standing aside so she could walk out first. "After you."

Emily smiled slightly before rushing out of the room, making her way down the steps with her captor just feet behind her. Her eyes softened when she found all three children in the living room, and she quickly knelt down and took them into a hug. After lying a kiss to each of their foreheads, she saw their dark eyes look up to her. "What have you guys been doing?"

"We saw pictures!"

Emily looked to her son, her eyebrows furrowed. "Pictures? Of what?"

Michelle looked up to her mother with her finger pointed, right towards Emily. "Mommy!"

The brunette glanced up to Johnny behind her. "They haven't been in your room?"

Johnny shook his head. "Of course not."

Emily stood from her spot on the floor, keeping her children behind her before looking up to the older man. "Do you know the pictures they're talking about?"

His smile was grim. "I'm sure I do."

Emily felt her eyes harden slightly on the man before her, her teeth grinding against one another as she became agitated with Johnny's vague answers. "May I see the pictures my children are talking about?"

"Our children."

Emily narrowed her eyes. "May I see the pictures, Johnny?"

Johnny's smile widened as he looked to the attractive brunette before him. "Of course." He held out his hand, urging the younger woman to take a hold of it. "Follow me."


End file.
